User blog:Horsyqueen/Ice, Scissors and Blood
"Madam?" Her face as cold as ice and as pale as that of a Meiko. The kimono which she wore seemed once to have the colour of cherry blossom and stone like the sun but now that had all faded now it was all so white and dead. Hair as black as night and like the texture of straw. She was neither alive nor dead and somewhere in between the two. Yuki Onna The Yuki Onna a woman of which stands behind a rich culture and mythology. Although somewhat limited of her existence she is magical and beautiful. Yuki means snow and Onna means woman in Japanese so this translates the name to mean snow woman. Her name and appearance could also suggest the origin for Snow Whites appearance. Asia's culture has always inspired many. She appears in snow storms as when the rather violent side of winter weather occurs it is supposed to be her aggressive side. When snow is calm it is her lighter side and merciful side but she is never that kind to people. A Yuki Onna occurs when a woman dies in the snow, she is an entity who kills. She is said to freeze her victims in ice and some are said to take the soul. A rather creepy thing about this demon is that she enjoys killing and is sometimes heard of to be somewhat of a vampire. "Child, am I beautiful?" asked the woman in front of me, she looks rather normal. She wore a trench coat and on her fact a surgical mask which didn't seem unusual as they were a common sight. The question itself was strange and I didn't answer at first but walked past her. As soon as I reached close to her she grabbed my shoulder with a tight grasp repeating her question, "Am I beautiful". As with any strange and slightly mad person as anyone would I said "Yes, you do" to get rid of her". A mistake, the biggest mistake I have ever made. Kuchisake Onna This is one of the creepiest and scariest of all the entities within Shinto, she is not passive under certain conditions but a malicious in intent. Her appearance is like described above but what she wears other the the surgical mask is rather up to personal belief. The most creepy thing is that behind the mask lies a grin like that of the Joker, she has a wound which extends from ear to ear so to say, meaning you see the whole expanse of her mouth. It is also not debated that she carries scissors that are her attack method. If you answer her question when say says "Am I beautiful" with a yes then she will cut you from ear to ear so you look just like her and obviously you will go into shock. If you answer with a no she will stab you with her scissors totally killing you. It is debatable of a smart answer but many say that if you suggest she is average then her deciding on what to do will give you time to run away. In folklore she was said to be the wife of a samurai who had cheated on him so as a punishment he cut the strange wound on her face then killed her. This gave her the reason to start a killing sprey. Over the years there have been cases of her being seen but it is up to you to whether you believe in her. She totally freaks me out and rather scares me. Category:Blog posts